Remind Me Again Why Hitting Him Over The Head
by MrsGeorgeWeasley
Summary: With A Cauldron Isn't An Option? Draco and Hermione are forced to work together on a Potions Project... only one will survive (just kidding!) but seriously, read it


  
Draco Malfoy sat in Hogwarts' N.EW.T Potions class, twirling his wand and bored out of his mind. Professor Snape paced the front of the dungeon, purring about the class' rigorous requirements, assuring them that more than one instance of unsatisfactory work would result in expulsion from the class. Although Granger, true to form, looked painfully eager to prove her worth, the speech didn't work on Draco. He had simply heard its like too many times, on everything from sneaking into Hogsmeade to stealing food from the kitchens. Snape's sinister tones and dire punishments were just part of his character, the same way Vincent snored and Pansy spent all of her time reading bodice-ripper romance novels. All the Slytherins were used to it.  
Snape's eyes fell upon Draco. The professor looked pointedly at the wand spinning through his fingers while continuing to lecture the class. Chastised, Draco put his wand down and paid attention to what his teacher was saying.  
This term, you shall be attempting to extract the essence of a potion, so that it may be used at a later time. If you've done the assigned reading, and _I'm sure you have_, you'll know that most valuable potions last only a short time before losing their potency. This makes the process you will learn, called culling, extremely valuable. Snape walked to his desk and picked up a roll of parchment. I've divided you into pairs according to your O.W.L. scores.  
Draco was horrified. He knew that he was second best in Potions. And he knew who was best; the same person that was best in Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and every other subject under the sun: Hermione Granger. Sure enough, the next words out of Snape's mouth were The pairs are: Granger and Malfoy, Nott and Turpin, Greengrass and Smith, Potter and Zabini, Boot and Finnegan, Patil and Bones, MacMillan and Parkinson. Meet with your partner and I will tell you your assignment.  
Draco frowned, but made no move to walk over to Granger. He was a Malfoy, after all! Let the Mudblood walk. She did walk over, carrying her books and looking unhappy.   
Snape began passing out sheets of parchment with their assignments. Granger snatched away their assignment before Draco could get a good look at it.  
This looks interesting. she said absently, eyes scanning the parchment. Draco pulled it out of her hands. He read the first line, and appalled, his mouth fell open. Objective: To cull a Veritaserum Potion. _Veritaserum_?! He doubted even his _father_ could cull a Veritaserum Potion. _Figures she thinks it's _ he thought. Just brewing the potion would require nights and nights in the Library, and doing it right would _still_ be a long shot.  
Now, we should probably draw up a schedule of when we should research this. We'll probably need at least two weeks; what do you think? She didn't wait for a response, and took two large pieces of parchment from her bag. How's tonight for you. After dinner? She drew a large schedule of the next two weeks, and pulled another quill out of her bag to begin highlighting blocks of the schedule in fluorescent pink.   
The bright fuschia stirred Draco, who had been stunned, watching her rearrange his life for the next fourteen days. I've got Quidditch. Everyday. He silently thanked the powers that be for whoever had invented the sport.  
Granger looked disappointed, but she brightened. You don't have it tonight! Gryffindor booked the pitch. And don't deny it, because I booked it myself as a favor to Harry.  
_Damn, she's right,_ Draco thought. Fine. I'll be in the Library after dinner, he said grudgingly  
Before the end of the class, Snape shared that they would sample their culled potions at the end of the six weeks. Before that, however, he expected weekly essays on their progress. He walked over to Draco and Hermione.  
As you two are the most talented students _in_ this class, yours is somewhat a special case. Veritaserum is a bit more difficult than the others' potions. (_I knew it! _Draco silently exclaimed) Its effects are much different than the potions I generally assign. Though I fully expect you to cull it satisfactorily, it is understandable if you do not wish to sample it.  
Draco snorted. I already know all of_ her _secrets. _Dear Diary_, he said in a high, falsetto voice, _today I answered 43 questions in Transfiguration. Before I could get to 44, Finnegan answered one. What a horrid show-off!_  
Hermione glared at him. What about you, Malfoy? _Dear Diary, today I made six people feel bad about their lack of money and nine about their parents. Being a jerk is _so_ much fun!_  
The two of them glared at each other, completely oblivious to the teacher in their midst. Snape, who had been listening to the exchange with a small smile on his face, then said So you two will not be sampling the potion?  
No, I'll do it, said Hermione.  
Draco couldn't let the Mudblood look braver than him. Me too.  
Snape left them, and they spent the rest of the class in silence. Draco was reading up on Veritaserum in his textbook, and his partner appeared to be researching its ingredients, copying them down in neat handwriting.   
Before they left the Potions Dungeon, Granger handed him a piece of parchment. You should research the method. she instructed him, I'll work on the ingredients. Remember, tonight, after dinner!  
I don't take orders from Mudbloods, Draco sneered.  
For a second, she looked hurt, but it was replaced by anger. Listen, _Malfoy,_ she managed to make his last name sound like a swear word, I personally would not care the least bit if you keeled over and died, but we are working on this together, and I intend to _do it well_. If you've got such a problem with me, deal with it. If you intend to keep acting like such a prat and you make us fail, then I. Will. Hex. You. Into. The. Middle. Of. Next. Week. Do we have an understanding?  
Although the scarily intense, wand-wielding witch in front of him was rather intimidating, he merely rolled his eyes. He was still a Malfoy. Sure, Granger, he said smirking, you know I'll be good.  
She ignored the stupid double entendre and marched out of the room. Draco watched her go.


End file.
